Chinatsu Kiseki
Green|Hair Color = Otter Brown|Theme Color = Violet|Relatives = Chinatsu Momoko (mother) Chinatsu Kumiko (younger sister) Shirokawa Yoriyuki (father)|Occupation = Student Symphogear User|VA (Japanese) = Kusuda Aina|name = |Katakana = |Appears in = Symphogear M Symphogear MV Symphogear MAX|Birthday = 4th August|Race = Human|Blood Type = O+|Nationality = Japanese|Height = 153cm|Three Sizes = B71/W57/H79}} is an OC created for Symphogear who is also based on her creator of the same name. She is also a new Symphogar User set to appear in ''Senki Zesshou Symphogear M''. An extremely shy and very quiet girl, Kiseki is soft spoken and rather introverted, having the social disorder Asperger's Syndrome. Due to this, Kiseki has a difficult time talking to others. She also daydreams a lot and can often be seen writing magical girl stories. She is, additionally, a massive fan of Kazanari Tsubasa and Maria Cadenzavna Eve; pretty much always listening to their music. Her relic is Clarent and her theme color is violet with her armed gear being a sword. Profile * Full Name: '''Chinatsu Kiseki (千夏奇跡) * '''Gender: '''Female * '''Age: 16 * Height: 153cm * Three Sizes: B71/W57/H79 * Nationality: Japanese * Blood Type: O+ History Childhood As a child, Kiseki was constantly isolated for a long time due to her disability of Asperger's Syndrome (AS) despite being a kind-hearted young girl. However, this changed when Kiseki met Haruno Nico and the two became great friends. Sadly, just as the two became great friends, Kiseki moved away. After Kiseki moved away and transferred to a new school, Kiseki experienced verbal abuse and sometimes physical abuse from pretty much every student in her new school. However, she was too afraid to speak up about this abuse and kept it hidden from both her teachers and family. One day, when looking on the internet, she came across a video of the famous idol Kazanari Tsubasa '''followed by '''Maria Cadenzavna Eve, and instantly fell in love with their music, which she would often use as a distraction to stop the emotional pain that she suffered. However, that didn't work because she began to suffer from autophobia attacks, where she often fainted which was often caused by loneliness she suffered when receiving the abusing behaviours of students. This made Kiseki often spend time in hospital, the place where she discovered the world of magical girls. After about two years at her new school, her mother decided to transfer Kiseki to Lydian Music Academy when she eventually heard that Kiseki was being bullied by students and Kiseki moved to Lydian during September, hoping to have a better experience and a better school life. M Transferring to Lydian and Meeting Haruna for the first time Activating Clarent MV MAX Appearance In her civilian form, Kiseki has shoulder-length otter brown hair and green eyes. Her casual wear consists of a light purple dress in which is a little past thigh-length and wears a bright purple cardigan over. She also wears dark grey-blue jogging bottoms and dark brown boots, along with a pair of glasses. In MV, Kiseki has now tied her hair up into an high ponytail with an amethyst coloured ribbon. Her wear consists of a turtleneck, long sleeved purple dress with denim trousers and dark brown boots that reach up to just below her knee. In MAX, Kiseki cuts her hair to just above her shoulders and wears a purple headband with a star on the right of the headband. Her wear consists of a lilac dress with a lavender rim. On top of the dress, she wears a a purple cardigan with long, poofy sleeves. She also wears white tights and the same boots from MV. As shown in flashbacks, Kiseki as a child is seen to have slightly longer hair than her current length and she commonly wore it in twintails using lavender hairties. Her wear usually consisted of a light purple long sleeved silk dress top while also wearing a dark gray skirt and white tights. Over the top of her top, she usually wore a dark amethyst cardigan. She, unlike her current self, never wore glasses and had perfect vision. In her school uniform, she wears the same uniform like every other student in Lydian however, due to her insecurity, she wears white tights instead of socks and always wears her jumper, even in the summer. In her old school's uniform, she wore a light yellow polo shirt with a gold yellow ribbon worn at the collar. Her skirt was pleated and coloured dark blue whilst wearing a cream jacket over the polo shirt and, much like her Lydian uniform, she wore white tights. In her Symphogear, Kiseki gains a purple undersuit with black and white markings with an attached miniskirt and shorts. In the top middle of her chest, her relic rests where bands of white fabric come off the two sides of the relic and bend around the shoulder and neck joint, joining onto the back of her undersuit. She also wears black gloves that end just below her shoulder with a point and are connected to a chain of lavender coloured pearls that loops around her arm. She gains pieces of metallic purple armor around her forearms which ends just below her shoulder. A little above her backside, she gains an armor like that looks like a bow and it is coloured pale purple and white. On her legs, she gains dark purple socks that end above her knee and a few centimetres below her undersuit's short while also gaining knee-high machine-like boots that are a pastel purple. She gains purple headphones with black and white markings with are connected by a gold strand that rests on her forehead. She also retains her glasses in her gear. She is also short for her age, having the height of an average sized Japanese 12 year old female and her three sizes are B71/W57/H79, having a rather small bust size compared to other girls her age. Personality An extremely shy and very quiet girl, Kiseki is soft spoken and rather introverted, having the social disorder Asperger's Syndrome. Due to this, Kiseki has a difficult time talking to others. She also daydreams a lot and can often be seen writing magical girl stories but she usually gets writer's block, therefore usually never continuing her stories. She is, additionally, a massive fan of Kazanari Tsubasa and Maria Cadenzavna Eve; pretty much always listening to their music, even when doing school work as it keeps her concentrated. In addition to getting lonely easily, Kiseki is - in general - an extremely sensitive girl who cries easily and is pretty paranoid at times, often worrying about things for no reason. Due to this, Kiseki panics a lot and gets scared incredibly easily as she has many fears such as spiders and the dark. She is also rather insecure about herself - this being the reason why she wears long sleeves and trousers. Despite being very reserved and timid, Kiseki is very intelligent, often achieving mediocre to high grades. She is also a talented chef and often cooks herself meals when alone or cooks meals for others and instantly grows flattered whenever she receives compliments on her cooking. However, Kiseki can have a cold nature with her having a much more blunt and withdrawn attitude towards others and, when she is in her cold atmosphere, she can sometimes lash out and shout at people without meaning to or can even physically hurt them - this leading to her not even knowing her own strength sometimes.She can also be pretty naive and gullible due to her disorder, easily believing things that are not true or easily falling for tricks. While timid, Kiseki can display energy and curiosity when around people she knows and tends to stutter less than if she's with a complete stranger - slowly "breaking out of her shell" once she gets to know someone. In addition to her energy and curiosity, she does seem to be a little bit of a klutzy girl at times - accidentally knocking things over, dropping things and simply tripping up. However, she has a difficult time trusting people due to her time at her previous school with the addition of finding it difficult to showcase or tell someone about how she's feeling, even if she's trying to tell a close friend or family member how she feels. Over the series from M to MAX, it is shown she has grown from a cowardly, scared girl to a girl who is more confident and less insecure despite still retaining her shy, timid and still sort of cowardly nature. However, it can be shown she develops some sort of complex where if she feels like she didn't try her hardest in protecting her friends or innocent people from getting hurt, she enters a state of denial, denying that she's changed ever since the first time she wielded Clarent - this leading her to drive into a temporary state of depression as a result of believing this. This also takes her a long time to snap out of until she is either convinced or she eventually forgets she ever entered that state of denial. Relationships Family * Chinatsu Momoko - Kiseki's mother, Momoko is a hard-working single parent and cares lots for her daughters. Momoko, however, worries quite a lot about Kiseki. * Chinatsu Kumiko - Kiseki's younger sister, Kumiko and Kiseki have an off and on sisterly relationship where Kumiko can often bully or physically hurt (such as biting) Kiseki. * Shirokawa Yoriyuki - Kiseki's father who currently lives in England for work purposes, meaning that they rarely see each other and rarely communicate with each other. However, Kiseki stated that she lived with her father for a year, which is apparently how she learnt English. Friends * Kobayashi Haruna - TBA... * Cagliostro - TBA... * Prelati - TBA... * Hikawa Sora - TBA... * Hikami Mizu - TBA... * Mayumi Schmidt - TBA... Others Attacks and Abilities Activation Song Mira Dori Clarent Tron Abilities As the user of the Clarent relic, Kiseki has the ability to combat the Noise using Anti-Noise armor. She is also one of the few gear users to be naturally attuned, meaning that she does not need the use of LiNKER to keep her powers stabilised. Her armed gear is a sword of a similar style to the English style swords with violet markings along the blade. Attacks * Tornado Syndrome - Kiseki spins herself and her sword (held in front of her) around rapidly, causing the air around her form a tornado like shape in which Kiseki has full control of. The tornado shape then rips the enemies apart. * Multinadoes - Kiseki uses her sword to summon (seemingly cute) tiny tornadoes which she has full control over. Kiseki can then command them to attack enemies and when they make contact with either Noise or an enemy, they cause mini explosions which can be a little hazardous when the tiny tornadoes in a group. The tornadoes, however, aren't harmful towards Gear users or allies of gear users. * Hurricane Injection - Kiseki spins her sword above her head, causing it to form a hurricane like wind. She then, after the wind picks up, brings her sword down and the winds stab the enemy/enemies. * Zephyr Vaccine - Kiseki takes her sword and slashes it around 3 to 5 times in front of her and it summons large blades of wind which she then launches at the target(s) by slashing in front of herself (from head to toe). The blades of wind then slice the target(s) in half and kill them. * Starlight Anaesthetic - Kiseki brings her sword up before she pierces into the ground, sending a numbing violet blast across the ground causing everyone in the radius apart from Kiseki to freeze in place. She tends to use this attack to keep people from fighting, mainly Sora and Haruna. * CATASTROPHE Gale - An attack she can only perform using her Ignite Module, Kiseki (similarly to Zephyr Vaccine) takes her sword and slashes it several times in front of her which causes sharp blades of wind to be launched at the enemy(ies), slicing them in half and destroying them. * Miracle☆Anaesthetic - An attack she can only perform in X-Drive, Kiseki builds up energy with her sword and once the energy has built up, she thrusts her sword forward and strikes the enemy with all of her strength, paralysing the enemy to death. This attack, however, leaves Kiseki vulnerable to getting hurt due to having to regain her energy. * Zesshou - Kiseki's most powerful attack. When singing her Zesshou, the target(s) become frozen and are enveloped by a massive tornado. It additionally can summon mini tornadoes. * Purple X Black: I Love You - In the Ignite Module, Kiseki conjures a large tornado to engulf their target. Haruna and Kiseki's Armed Gear charge with energy, before they continuously strike their target from all directions before combining their gears and striking him down the middle. Etymology means "one thousand summers" with meaning "one thousand" and meaning "summer".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chinatsu This could relate to Kiseki being born in Summer. means "miracle".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kiseki Therefore, her name means "one thousand summer miracles". Quotes M= * "I-I'm Ch-Ch-Chinatsu K-K-Kiseki, i-i-it's v-very n-nice t-to m-meet y-you..." - Kiseki introducing herself to the class after transferring to the school, ''episode 01''. * "Wh-What's g-g-going on?!" - Kiseki just after singing Clarent's activation chant and transforming into her gear, episode 01. * "I-If i-it m-means pr-protecting H-Haruna and th-the o-others, I-I'll ac-activate it! E-Even i-if i-it m-means h-hurting m-myself! I-Ignite M-Module, Drawn Blade!" - Kiseki before activating her Ignite Module for the first time, episode 08. |-|MV= * "H-Haruna... I-I... l-love y-you too~" - Kiseki confessing to Haruna that she has feelings for her. |-|MAX= Songs Solo= * [[Lonely Heart: Clarent|'Lonely Heart: Clarent']] * [[Path to The Future|'Path to The Future']] ** Path to The Future (Ignited Arrangement) * Henka☆Starlight * Ai no Murasakikaze * Hoshikuzu no Kakera ~My Wish~ * Ashita e to Hoshiakari e |-|Duets= * Purple X Black: I Love You '(''with Kobayashi Haruna) |-|Group= * [[Infinite Knight|'''Infinite Knight]] (with Kobayashi Haruna, Prelati and Cagliostro) Trivia * She shares her voice actress with Tojo Nozomi from Love Live! School Idol Project. ** Coincidentally, she shares similarities with Nozomi: *** Both her and Nozomi were both lonely during childhood due to certain reasons (Kiseki's being due to her Asperger's, preventing her from making friends while Nozomi's was that she couldn't make long lasting friends due to her family moving around a lot. **** Nozomi's reason additionally made her shy which would add to the similarities she and Kiseki have. *** Both her and Nozomi's theme colours are purple. *** Both have interests in the supernatural. *** Both have fairly similar heights with Kiseki's being 153cm while Nozomi's is 159cm - their heights only being 6cm apart. *** Both she and Nozomi also have green eyes. *** Both are intelligent. * Kiseki is the second Gear User to have a character song sung in English, after Maria Cadenzavna Eve, this being Path to The Future. ** There is also a pattern of the themes between Kiseki's songs, which are: *** Lonely Heart: Clarent - The theme being about the loneliness and isolation she suffers, as well as voicing her wish for a friend. *** Path to The Future - The theme being how she's now seeing a bright future due to the people around her and is thanking them with the lyrics. *** Henka☆Starlight - The theme talking about how she wants to be like the starlight in the night sky. She also hints a little at how she wishes to protect her friends even if she disappears and "turns into a star". *** Ai no Murasakikaze - The message of the song being Kiseki wanting to tell Haruna her feelings for her with the addition of Kiseki saying how Haruna has been helping her grow little by little. *** Hoshikuzu no Kakera ~My Wish~ - Kiseki sings about her wish for the future and how she wants to be happy with everyone important to her, especially Haruna and how she wants to protect her friends' happiness. *** Ashita e no Hoshiakari e - Kiseki basically singing about her life before and after moving to Lydian, wielding Clarent for the first time and meeting the others - singing about how incredibly grateful she is. * There is a possibility that Kiseki suffers from PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). * Kiseki's birthday falls on the 4th August, meaning that she is a Leo. ** Her birthday is 3 days before Maria Cadenzavna Eve's. * Kiseki has Asperger's Syndrome, otherwise known as AS, in which is a type of Autism yet this has not been officially diagnosed by a doctor. * Before Kanade's death and the time Zwei Wing was still around, Kiseki had no idea about who Zwei Wing were. * Kiseki has a strange addiction to otters and pineapples. * In most parts of M, Kiseki is shown to be both multilingual and a good chef. ** It is also shown that Kiseki has very fluent English in which she has stated that she learned English when she lived in England with her father for a year. * Kiseki suffers from Autophobia, an extreme fear of being alone * Kiseki also has Arachnophobia, an extreme fear of spiders and Acrophobia, an extreme fear of heights. She also has a fear of the dark and a fear of needles. * Kiseki is short-sighted but has to wear her glasses permanently. ** This additionally makes her the first Gear user to where glasses in her gear. * She is left-handed when writing but, when using scissors or when cooking, she is right-handed. * Kiseki is the only Gear User to change hairstyles, these being: ** Having loose hair in M''. ** Tying her into a high ponytail in ''MV. ** Cutting her hair in MAX. ** Wearing her hair in twintails as a child. * Kiseki has been confirmed, by her creator, to be a "Dandere", which is "a character introduced as very shy, awkward and often insecure people who barely talk. Often, they want to be sociable but are either too embarrassed or scared of getting hurt."http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/Dandere * She shares her three sizes with Yazawa Nico from Love Live! School Idol Project. ** Coincidentally, when she is scared, her voice matches Nico's high pitched voice. ** Additionally, Kiseki wore twintails before moving to Lydian, twintails being the signature hairstyle of Nico. * The title of her Zesshō is . * Kiseki's Gear is, according to her creator, supposed to be based off magical girl aspects such as the designs of the Smile Pretty Cure team but the main magical girl inspiration are the designs from Sailor Moon. * Due to Kiseki often being very formal, she adds the honorific of "-san" onto everyone's names. ** The only people this doesn't apply to is Haruna (whom she calls just by her first name or she adds "-chan" onto her name or even calls her "Haruru") and family members. * She believes in magic and the supernatural, such as witches and ghosts. * The official symbol used in the names of her attacks is a star (☆) which is shown through the name of her attack Miracle☆Anaesthetic, but the symbol is rarely used. * Due to being a fan of Tsubasa and Maria, Kiseki often imagines herself being an idol to the point of even acting like one without realising. * Due to her Asperger's, Kiseki tends to use lots of colours when studying and can be seen to be a visual learner due to this. * She has a large interest in space and even owns a telescope due to this interest which is usually located by her dorms window. ** This interest could also be the reason why most of her songs have star related names. * Despite her weak appearance, she is a strong swimmer and can hold her breath underwater for up to 5 to 10 minutes. * She sometimes imagines her adult self to have long hair with purple highlights, having an energetic personality and working as either a cook or idol, the careers often alternating every two imaginings of her adult self. ** The alternating careers could be a reference to the fact that she wants to be an idol or chef but can't choose which dream she wants the most. ** She later decides to become an idol, deciding to go to an idol school after graduating from Lydian. * As a result of her fear of the dark, she struggles to sleep and suffers from slight insomnia as a result meaning that she either stays awake all night on her laptop or needs someone to help her get to sleep. * She semi knows how to play the guitar after one of her mom's friends tried to teach her as a child. * She has always been underdeveloped, both physically and mentally. Gallery Profiles= Chinatsu Kiseki.png|Kiseki's official profile (Kisekae) Chinatsu Kiseki-MV.png|Kiseki's official ''MV'' profile Chinatsu Kiseki-MAX.png|Kiseki's official ''MAX'' profile Baba Kiseki X3.png|Kiseki as a child ChinatsuKisekiGear-FinelinedUncoloured-1-.jpg|Kiseki's Gear, drawn by Hickmanm (M version) |-|M Screenshots= |-|MV Screenshots= MVScreenshot-Kiseki01.png|Kiseki timidly smiling at Haruna, while blushing |-|MAX Screenshots= |-|Other= Kiseki-Bday Pic.png|Kiseki's Birthday Picture - 2018 Kiruna Pic.png|A picture of KiRuna, drawn by Hickmanm ChinatsuKiseki-NicoUR edit.png|Kiseki cosplaying as Yazawa Nico from Love Live! ChinatsuKiseki-RubySR_Edit.png|Kiseki wearing an outfit she would never usually wear References Category:Female Characters Category:Custom Character Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear M Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear M Characters Category:Characters Category:KisekiUsers Category:Hickmanm Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear MV Category:Symphogear Users